


Fear Of Fire (ST:TOS) - Poem

by cybel



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-21
Updated: 2010-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-08 04:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel/pseuds/cybel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First printed in the zine Naked Times 12 in 1986.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fear Of Fire (ST:TOS) - Poem

**Author's Note:**

> First printed in the zine Naked Times 12 in 1986.

**Part 1 - Spock**

Who is this man,

this strange young captain who assumed his first command

like a bird taking wing, as gracefully and as naturally?

The ship changed when he came aboard,

the hum of the engines altered slightly,

the decks vibrated with new intensity.

 

Who is this man?

The secret of humanity lies behind his hazel eyes

on the edge of sight:

the secret I left Vulcan to investigate,

the secret of my other half

which remains so elusive to scientific enquiry.

 

I could reach out now and touch him, illuminate the secret behind his eyes, 

but I dare not.

For if I once touch the temple of his humanity,

if the secret were set free,

surely the fires of its release would consume my Vulcan soul

and reduce me to ashes.

 

**Part 2 - Kirk**

Who is this man,

this half-alien science officer

who was part of my ship even before she was mine?

He is so much a part of her

I cannot think of one without the other,

would not wish to.

 

Who is this man?

He watches me with such intensity,

his dark eyes burning with desert heat.

What does he see when he looks at me?

What secret does he seek to reveal

that I myself know nothing of?

 

I would gladly open myself to his quest,

beckon him enter and explore

the hidden byways I have feared to tread alone.

But in the secret places where fires burn out of control,

would we find the warmth we crave

or fall helplessly into the flames and be consumed?


End file.
